It's a Love Story
by RHHP Freak
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about the Doctor, Rose and the love they share. Next up: No Daleks Allowed!: What if there was no Dalek to ruin the reunion between the Doctor and Rose? Ten/Rose fluff!
1. Almost

**Pairing: **10/Rose**  
Summary: **There are times he almost breaks. **  
Setting: **Doomsday 

**Almost**

There are times he almost breaks. Times he wishes he were human, just so he could be with her until the end of his life, never fearing she would end up leaving him. They would settle down and life could be so very wonderful.

There are times he almost kisses her. The tension grows thick between them, they are standing far too close and her lips are red and they look so very soft, and he longs to lean forward to see if they are. Then something happens and the kiss remains in his thoughts and dreams.

There are times he almost says it. When he looks at her and sees her smile, the sparkle in her eyes and how _alive_ she is. And he almost says it, he almost forgets about his curse. How, in the end, he will have to watch her wither and die and live the rest of his life alone with broken hearts. His mind catches up with his hearts and the words remain unspoken.

There are times he almost loses her. When he knows she was almost gone, and all he can do is hold her and reassure himself that she is here with him. And he wants to kiss her and tell her the exact depth of his feelings, but he does not. Because for once the universe is being kind and tomorrow she will still be there, right beside him as she should be.

Until she is not. Until he runs out of time with her. The storm sweeps in and takes her with it, leaving him so very alone in its wake. He leans against the wall, almost feeling her at the other side. Feelings of regret rise within him. All those times he wanted to kiss her, all those times he wanted to tell her, he should have.

He is the Time Lord who ran out of time and in that moment, he feels himself shatter into pieces.


	2. Greying

**Pairing: **Tenth Doctor Dupliate/Rose Tyler  
**Summary: **One early morning, Rose was woken up by the Doctor screaming.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who... But I do own this David Tennant shaped cookie, which will be given to a random reviewer! So, what do sa-sa... ACHOO! *Stumble and drop the cookie, which shatters on the ground* Oops... um, that was unfortunate... So, I don't own anything I suppose... Goddangit!  
**A/N**: Thank you so much to all of you who have added this collection to their favourites/ follows and also thanks to _Angeldolphin01_ for reviewing! Now, because the last one-shot was quite the angstfest, here is a funnier story. I hope you enjoy :)

Greying  
A loud scream woke Rose up from her peaceful slumber. It took her a few seconds to realize that the scream was from her husband and she immediately jumped to her feet, ready to defend her family from whatever danger was lurking.

"ROSE!" The Doctor's voice came from the bathroom. She ran inside, slamming the door open and found him staring at his reflection in the mirror. When she ran inside, he turned to look at her, an expression of pure horror on his face. "Oh, Rose, this is horrible. Absolutely horrible. Worse than Daleks, Cybermen AND your mother's cooking combined."

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. She had never seen him like this and quite frankly, it was scaring her a little.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!"The Doctor shouted, pointing at his really, _really_ great hair. "Look at this, Rose! It's terrible!"

She looked at his hair and finally saw what was causing him such distress.

"A grey hair? That's it?" Rose sighed. "Doctor, in human years you must be about 40, it's only natural you get some grey hairs. It's part of being human."

"But... but my hair... My wonderful hair..." He moaned. "I love my hair!"

"Doctor, calm down."

"How can I calm down? I'm getting old. I don't want to grow old and lose this magnificent hair! You love my hair too, why aren't you grieving the beginning of its passing?"

Rose could only stare at him for a minute. "You know," she began, "I think I'm starting to see what you mean, _gramps_."

"Rose-" the Doctor started, but she rudely interrupted him.

"I mean look at all those wrinkles."

"Stop it..."

"And your eyesight is even worse than before."

"Rose, please..."

"Not to mention all that extra weight you've gained. You're getting a little chubby," she said, pinching his cheek.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor said, moving closer to her. "I'll show you just how old and chubby I am."

Rose squealed and ran away, the Doctor chasing her through the house, the sound of their laughter echoing through the building.


	3. Secret Dreams

**Pairing**: 10/Rose  
**Summary: **There was a little girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. **  
Setting: **Sometime during season 2  
**A/N: **The next story will be a sequel to this one and will be posted within a couple of days. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this story.  
Thanks to all who have added this story to their follows and favourites and also thanks to Angeldolphin01 and AlinaLotus for reviewing. It means so much to me that you enjoy my stories :)

**Secret Dreams**  
There was a little girl with blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She had a wide grin on her face as she ran away. He could not keep back his laughter as he ran to her, picked her up and spun her around.

There was a house. A real, proper house with doors and carpets. In the nights, he would hold his beautiful wife as she slept, reveling in his happiness, how light he felt without the burden of the Universe on his shoulders.

He had stopped running away from the past and instead embraced his present, feeling much more alive than he ever had before.

Those were his dreams. Dreams he had never spoken about. After all, settling down, getting married, having a proper family were not thing you would normally associate with him. He did not do such domestic things, he never would.

Except, perhaps, for her.

Whenever he looked at her, he could not help but imagine what such a life would be like. He dreamed of marrying his wonderful pink and yellow human, watching a family grow with her, living the proper, human life with her.

However, he kept all these dreams to himself, never mentioning them to anyone. He was a Time Lord, and Time Lords did not do such things, especially with a human.

But there was a little girl, who lived only in his dreams, but he so desperately wished she would one day be real.


	4. Dreams Are Meant to Come True

**Pairing: **Tentoo/Rose  
**Summary: **Sequel to 'Secret Dreams'. The Doctor's dreams are finally coming true.  
**Setting: **Post Journey's End  
**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the favourites and follows. Seriously, you people are awesome! Also, thanks to _zeFuffleTruffle_, _Angeldolphin01_, _JadeJedi_ and _AlinaLotus_ for reviewing.  
Also, I am now going to accept prompts! So, if there is anything you want me to write, just leave it in a review or send me a PM and I will see what I can do :)

**Dreams Are Meant to Come True**

There is a little girl with blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She has a wide grin on her face as she runs away. He cannot keep back his laughter as he runs to her, picks her up and spins her around.

They are in the garden. He has a proper house now with doors and carpets and a garden. There are trees, hedges and a well-kept lawn. To an outsider, this family looks perfectly ordinary. They cannot possibly know just how extraordinary they are.

He puts down his daughter, when Rose's laughter reaches his ears. He turn around, his smile growing impossibly wide as he sees the little boy in her arms.

All those years, this is the life he had been longing for: Spending the remaining days of his life with Rose and their children. Vows of eternal love he used to keep to himself are now expressed at an impressive rate.

He has a family now, something he used to think he would never experience again. He has a home and although it is not quite as impressive as the TARDIS it is worth it, because she is right there with him.

All of his dreams and hopes have come true and it is so much better than any dream he has ever had.

It is fantastic.


	5. Why Not?

**Pairing: **Ten/Rose  
**Summary: **There is never going to be a right time to say it. So, why not tell him now?  
**A/N: **Thank you so much _Angeldolphin01, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, felpikxxx _and _JadeJedi_ for reviewing. Also, thank you for the favourites and follows. It means so much to me that so many are enjoying my stories so far!

**Why Not?**  
There is never going to be a right time to say it. In movies, they tell each other before some dangerous adventure or standing in the rain, having been reunited after a terrible break-up. And sometimes they are too late to say it, watching the person they love dying in their arms, pressing a soft kiss to their lips.

She definitely does not want that to be their ending.

So, why not say it now?

They are inches from each other, their eyes locked. They are both still panting slightly after the passionate kiss they have just shared, his hair a complete mess from her wandering hands and his eyes are sparkling in absolutely contentment and happiness.

Why not tell him now?

"Doctor," she says and caresses his cheek. "My Doctor." She waits for herself to say it, but no sound comes over her lips. Why are these words, which she has repeated repeatedly in her head, stuck in her throat?

"Yes, Rose," he says, his hand cupping her cheek, stroking gently.

She opens her mouth and finally it comes out," I love you."

"I know," he says, leaning forward and gently presses his lips to hers. "Rose Tyler, I love you too."

As it turns out, there is a perfect time to say it.

And she has found it.


	6. Reunion

**Pairing: **Ten/Rose  
**Summary: ** What was going through the Doctor's head when saw Rose again in the Stolen Earth?

**A/N: **Thanks to , _MirrorFlower and DarkWind_, _LostinStereo678_ and _Angeldolphin01_ for reviewing the past chapter. One day, I might actually review reply properly. Also, thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read, fave and follow.

**Reunion****  
**For a second everything stands still, even the turn of the Earth. You stare at her, but surely all your senses are lying, because she cannot possibly be here. Time after time, you have tried to cross the walls between the Universes and failed. They are closed forever, so how can she possibly be here?

But somehow, unbelievably, she is.

She is standing at the end of the road, smiling. Oh, that wonderfully familiar smile which makes your hearts melt every single time. Her eyes, sparkling with happiness, make your stomach flip. And then there is her hair. Her blonde hair, which you have always longed to run your fingers through. She is there, she really is. Your precious, beautiful Rose.

You run towards her, longing to hold her hand again. Longing to hold her in your arms. Longing to kiss her, good and properly. Longing to tell her how you feel, what you should have told her that horrible day you burned up a sun to say goodbye. The day you thought, you would never see her again.

But you forgot who you are. You forgot that you always manage to find a way back to each other, no matter how many impossibilities you will have to face. The Doctor and Rose Tyler together, just like it was meant to be forever.

As you run closer and closer to her, there are three things on your mind. Three words, three little words, but with so much meaning. Three words you have never meant more than in this moment.

"_I love you_"


	7. Her Beauty

**Summary: **She was the most beautiful woman in the room and he simply could not look away from her. **  
Pairing: **Ten/Rose**  
Setting: **I imagine this takes place sometime after The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit, but it can be set anytime during S2. **  
A/N:** Fluff! Fluff for everyone!  
This will probably be one of the last times I update this in the next month or so, because I, like so many others, have an awful lot of exams. I will do my best to find some time to write, but I cannot make any promises...  
Thanks to _AlinaLotus, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, __Chikasumi Kurotsuki _and _Angeldolphin01 _for reviewing and of course also to all of those who took the time to read, favourite and/or follow this story.  
And, just in case I don't have time to publish more before Christmas, I wish you all a very merry Christmas!

**Her Beauty  
**Her dress was dark red and short. Too short perhaps, but he was certainly not complaining. He let his eyes run down, stopping at the black, high-heeled shoes. She was the most beautiful woman in the room and he simply could not look away from her. Her brown eyes sparkled, her smile lit up the room and filled it with warmth.

He was in love with her. His stomach twisted and turned at her touch, his smile grew wider when she was near. He should go over to her and dance with her, but he knew he would break. Knew he would no longer be able to deny what he felt and he would cross that barrier he had sworn would remain untouched. His hearts told him to do it, but his brain, his overactive brain, told him no.

He looked at her again. She knew he loved her. After all the handholding, all the hugs, all the shared smiles and secret stares.

She knew he loved her, right?

He slowly walked over to her, his eyes fixed on her face. Her smile with her tongue peeking out. Her head thrown back in laughter. The flush of her cheeks from the heat of the room. She was gorgeous.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned towards him, her smile growing wider. He slowly slid his hand down her arm to her hand and intertwined their fingers. He could feel the shiver running through her at his gentle touch and his smile grew wider. Slowly he pulled her towards the dance floor, hardly noticing the other guests as he put his hands on her waist, she put her arms around his neck and they began swaying to the music.

"You look so beautiful," he said.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She winked at him, but she felt the tension between them grow and her heart sped up.

Unconsciously, the Doctor leaned closer; she felt his cool breath on her face and found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his face and saw the way his eyes were filled with emotions.

"Do you know?" he suddenly asked, one hand now gently stroking her back.

"Know what?" She asked, desperately trying to clear her fogged mind. His presence was intoxicating and her entire world centred on him. She wanted to stay with him right here forever, holding him tightly until the universe ended.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Rose Tyler, I am in love with you."

As he spoke those words, tears welled up in her eyes. She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but honesty, love and complete and utter devotion. The love, which burned in his eyes, made her fall even more in love with him.

"I'm in love with you too," she said. She leaned up and kissed, no longer able to resist him. He responded immediately, deepening the kiss. This was their new beginning, and they were not going to waste it.

**The end**


	8. No Daleks Allowed!

**Setting: **Stolen Earth  
**Pairing: **Ten/Rose  
**Summary**: What if there was no Dalek to ruin the reunion between the Doctor and Rose?  
**A/N: **Hello again, you lovely people. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :)

Since the chapter before last was all about what was going through the Doctor's head when he saw Rose in the Stolen Earth, I thought I would write a short AU reunion fic, because I hate that Dalek more than anything...  
Thank you so much to _Angeldolphin01_, _AlinaLotus_, _GryffindorGrl97_ and _MirrorFlower and DarkWind_ for reviewing. Also thanks for all the favourites and follows and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**No Daleks Allowed!**

The minute he has turned around and sees her and the end of the street, a thousand thoughts cross his mind at once. Feelings of happiness, disbelief and love wash over him and he is barely aware of his feet pounding against the concrete as he finally runs towards her.

His completely forgets about the Daleks and the end of the world, because finally, the Universe is being kind to him, giving him back the person he has been longing for ever since that day at Canary Wharf. Since he was leaning against a white wall, feeling her presence on the other side, feeling so utterly heartbroken that it was a miracle he did not break down right there and then.

He quickly shakes those thoughts out of his head. Instead, he focuses on her. Her smile, unchanged despite the years of separation, lights up her face as she runs towards him. Her eyes are shining, full of complete happiness. She is still beautiful, still his wonderful pink and yellow Rose.

Neither of them slows down and soon they collide in the middle of the street, clinging to each other as if their lives depend on it. He laughs in happiness and relief, feeling the years of grief finally being lifted off his shoulders as he holds her in his arms again. She is laughing as well, though a sob or two is torn from her throat as tears of joy roll down her cheeks.

They pulled away slightly, still holding onto each other, unable to let go now that they are finally together again. His hand slides down her arm and their fingers intertwine. Another thing, which has not changed. They still fit perfectly.

"I believe," he manages to say through the lump in throat; "I believe I never managed to finish that sentence." She looks at him and he can see the joy, hope and love reflected in them. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Her smile widens a little more. "I love you too, Doctor." He grins at her and cups her cheek before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. She quickly reaches up to cradle his neck, deepening the kiss, both completely oblivious to the world around them.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler, reunited. Just as it is meant to be.


End file.
